


Fifty Sentence Challenge -- Burtonfield

by per_ardua



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Resident Evil - Freeform, fifty sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per_ardua/pseuds/per_ardua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the dynamic between these two. Note: I cheated and some words are more than one sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Sentence Challenge -- Burtonfield

1\. Nice  
“Nice work today, Moira,” the older woman spoke, slinging an arm around the other’s shoulders.

2\. Tap  
An impatient huff, followed by two fingers tapping the red-head’s back. “Let’s go, Claire.”

3\. roses

“I figured you were a red-rose kind of woman, since you’re a fucking biker and all.”

4.gagged  
“Can’t decide whether your raunchy mouth or silence turns me on more,” Claire mused, adjusting the tie on her lover’s face.

5\. Noisy  
“Good sex is noisy sex, remember that. Imagine all the people who could be listening.” Moira grinned.

6\. Cat  
“I brought her home as a companion. A cuddle buddy, for when I’m gone.”  
“Oh my god, Moira, as if we don’t already have enough pussy in this place.”

7\. blunder

Giving into the younger girl’s desire was had been the best blunder Claire had stumbled into – quite literally.

8\. Cough  
“Shit,” Claire coughed, shaking her head and passing the bong. “That was a big fucking rip, Moira.”

9\. tender  
“I am so glad that you’re alive,” Claire breathed, tenderly embracing her younger lover.

10\. Kickass  
“You’re seriously the most kickass person I know. Don’t fuck with Claire Redfield, or she’ll hand your ass to you on a silver fucking plate.”

11\. Serious  
“Will you be mine, Moira? Dead serious.”

12\. Neglect  
When Claire got too wrapped up in work and neglected her own health, Moira was right there to take care of her.  
13\. sway(ing)  
They swayed gently in the night, dancing in solitude to the distant music that played from the party.

14\. comedian

“Hey, I think I’m pretty funny, Moira. A natural comedienne, yeah?”  
“I think you could use some fucking work.”

15\. shadow boxing  
“Claire, I’m not Jill. I hate this kind of shit,” Moira whined as she aimlessly jabbed at the punching bag in front of her.

16\. Incredible  
“It’s so incredible, Moira …. you captivate me so much. And yes, that’s a bragging right.”

17\. Mundane  
“You dress so mundane for a woman full of fire. Where the fuck did you go wrong?”  
“Moira, I’m thirty-two, not twenty! I can’t just casually stroll into work wearing daisy dukes.”

18\. Guide  
Trembling, Moira trailed silently behind Claire as the older woman guided her through the squalid tunnels of the prison.

19\. Submerge  
“Care to join?” Claire offered, beckoning for Moira to join her in the tub.

20\. Sidekick  
“Am I the best fucking sidekick, or what? Shit, can’t believe I’m Claire Redfield’s sidekick. That feels awesome to say.”

21\. hip  
“What do you think, Moira? Are blazers in?”  
“Claire … that is so not hip …”

22\. Collared  
As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Moira found the collared blouse that hugged Claire’s chest to be incredibly flattering.

23\. wallet

“Moira, is that a fak-“  
“Claire, shut the fuck up. A girl’s gotta get by, even if it means breaking some rules.”

24\. roll

“Are you gonna eat that? Because I’m .2 seconds away from stealing that off your plate,” Moira said, chewing the last few pieces of her own dinner roll.  
25\. hands

Claire let out an involuntarily whimper as the younger girl’s hands began to work their way down toward the belt of her jeans.

26\. Jacket  
“Here, I want you to have this,” Claire said, smiling as she handed Moira her favorite pink jacket vest. “I think it would flatter you.”

27\. global warfare  
“I fucking hate it, Claire. We have to devote our lives to this global warfare shit, and it honestly just gets in the way of everything.”

28\. Crazy  
“I think I’m going crazy,” Claire breathed, pulling away from the kiss. 

29\. Indulgent  
Moira found Claire to be so fucking indulgent – she was sweet and smooth, like a fine wine that had aged beautifully. 

30\. Party  
“Either cut back on the partying, or take me with you. No inbetween.”

31\. Cry  
Moira burst into tears upon being reunited with the older woman, running forward to catch her in a loving embrace.

32\. pound of flesh  
“Ew! What the fuck!” Moira exclaimed, jumping back as the rotting flesh of a fallen monster brushed against her arm. “Claire!”

33\. Punch  
“Moira. If you bring up Neil one more time, I will punch you …” 

34\. Absorb  
Desperation sent the adrenaline coursing through her veins – and as the glass shattered in front of them, Claire leapt in front of the other girl, ready to absorb the shock of the impact in order to protect Moira.

 

35\. Stiff  
Claire stood stiffly, breath caught in her throat and words lost in panicked confusion as Moira leaned in to make the older woman hers.

36\. Contract  
“All you need to do is sign the contract, and you’re in! Terrsave’s newest member – and a pretty one at that.”

37\. Stumbling  
“We need to get you the hell to bed,” Claire scolded, grabbing hold of Moira’s arm as the younger woman stumbled in the door.

 

38 encounter  
Moira could barely put her relief into words when Claire’s face came into her view, blue eyes radiating concern as two hands grasped the cold metal bars that separated the two of them.

39\. temple

Shaky fingers run through auburn locks before coming to rest at furrowed brows and knotted temples – one second too late, and she would have surely lost Moira. 

40 patio  
Claire gently placed an arm around the younger woman as the two of them stood on the old patio, watching the sun disappear behind darkening trees.

41 candlelight  
“Candlelight flatters your face. Like, fuck.” Not the most romantic way to begin a fancy dinner, but it brought a genuine smile to the older woman’s face.

42\. Stripes  
“I hate wearing stripes because I’ve been a prisoner too many goddamned times already,” Claire joked, holding up the shirt to her chest.

43 foul  
“You’ve got one hell of a foul mouth, Moira,” Claire began, “but fuck, do I love it in the bedroom.”

44 hurdle  
“Yeah, we’ve got a fuckton of hurdles to overcome, but I think we can make it work.”  
“Better start leaping now, Moira …”

45 chances  
“You’re a chance I’m willing to take. And I … I’m not usually one to give in.”

46\. Forgotten  
“I wouldn’t forget any of it, Moira. None of it. Because it’s only helped to bring us closer, and god, that’s the only thing that I care about anymore.”

47\. Unforgivable  
“What Neil did --- was unforgivable. And I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t see it coming. What I’ve done … bringing you into TerraSave and jeopardizing your young life – that’s even more unforgivable.” 

48\. Sinking  
“Hey, thanks for letting me crash,” Moira whispered, sinking into the covers beside Claire. 

49\. Deal  
“Here’s the deal – you’re never paying for dinner. Ever.”  
“Claire!”

50\. Friendship  
“Befriending you,” Claire started, taking Moira’s hand in her own, “was the best decision I ever made. Really.”


End file.
